12 Days of Christmas
by Astus Alius
Summary: This is a little something I made by request of Deniche2526. It's a little Pansy and Hermione love/hate thing. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

On the first day of Christmas…

December 13

That girl is so infuriating! She's the one who wanted to be friends for God knows what reason. One day, out of nowhere she says that she's sorry for everything that she's done to me and that she would be very relieved if we could start over. I, of course, immediately thought that she had some kind of ulterior motive, but after much convincing on her part I finally agreed. She's a good friend, better than I would have ever expected her to be, she's actually…nice to me, sometimes. Today for example she had the nerve to imply that I was sleeping with Ron. Disgusting! Like I would ever do such an irresponsible and just plain, for lack of a better word, icky thing. Ron is a dear friend of course but _just_ a friend. Anyway to that I replied that she was probably sleeping with Draco and she had a hissy fit, she stomped away yelling profanities behind her back. I have promised myself that I will never talk to her again. That promise was soon broken as she came my way while I was eating dinner.

"I'm sorry Hermione, please forgive me it's almost Christmas and I don't want you mad at me." She was looking at me pleadingly and I had to give in, I could never resist her eyes.

"It's ok Pansy, I'm sorry too." She looked absolutely delighted, honestly I can't understand this girl, one minute she's at my throat and the next she's sweet and nice.

"Good, now let's kiss and make up."

"Er."

She blushed, realizing what she had said.

"Not like that, of course! We can, er, hug too."

"Ok." I got up and gave her a quick hug round the shoulders, only taking a moment to be enveloped in her warmth. We broke apart and headed to our respective common rooms both a little more elated than we were five minutes ago.

Disclaimer: These things really are quite useless as I am not JK Rowling and will never be.


	2. Chapter 2

December 14

Damn it! We're fighting _again_. Why did I ever want to be friends with her anyway? All we do is bicker. _Maybe it's because she's smart and beautiful and wonderful. _Damn it again! I told myself that I wouldn't think like this anymore but here I go again. Today on the way to Potions we were talking about our friends and I happen to make a small comment about how the Weasel is in no way to be described as a friend. She blew up! I thought she had gone mental for a few moments. As she yelled her hair cackled with an energy of it's own, her face was as flushed as I've ever seen it, and her eyes conveyed the rage that I knew was building inside.

I never actually listened to what she was going on about and I think she knew that, but sometimes I think she just like to hear herself talk. No, I was paying more attention to how she looked in that moment, and to my intense surprise I found it extremely attractive, her being all flustered the way she was. She finally realized that her yelling was having no effect on me so she stormed off.

I don't understand, why can't we just get along? I know I'm a Slytherin and she's Gryffindor and all that other cliché crap, but aren't opposites supposed to attract? Not attract like _that_ of course. Ugh, again with the confusion, something that I will eternally hate. Confusion is a sign of weakness and weakness is something that I do not stand for. I want to apologize, but I'm always the one that apologizes I think she should do it this time. I didn't even do anything! Ok maybe I did insult one of her best friends, but I was just trying to point out that the Weasel isn't good enough. Damn Gryffindors are so stubborn, it's ridiculous.

I had to endure all of Potions with her glaring at me from across the room. We usually sit together, well except for when we're fighting which is quite often. She's being a tad immature about this and if I value my life I would not tell her that.

Dinner is about to start and I have to run there all the way from the common room. Why does it have to be so far away? Just when I got outside the door I tripped over my shoelace and fell to the ground. I let out a huff at the impact and just laid there as if I would suddenly be lifted from the ground.

"Pansy?" I certainly knew that voice anywhere. I turned my head a little and saw her walking my way. She had a very concerned expression on her face and I internally groaned, my Slytherin side was kicking in telling me telling me that she was probably going to curse me and the whole concerned thing was just a façade.

She stood a whole foot away from me just staring.

"Huh," I so intelligently said.

Hermione dropped down on one knee and pulled out her wand, shoving her bag to the side. I briefly wondered if dinner was going to be over soon and if I was going to get to eat. Then I realized that this probably wasn't the time to be wondering about my dietary needs.

"_Volnus!" _Her wand moved in an intricate pattern over my head. She paused, as if she was waiting for something, probably waiting for my head to explode. _Hermione isn't like that!_ I chided myself gently. She started to speak and I looked up.

"It seems that you head is ok," she frowned. "Pansy, why aren't you speaking to me?"

Oh, damn I forgot that I hadn't said anything since she got here.

"I'm ok, I just fell," I explained.

"Ok, but that doesn't explain why you are just lying here. Are you able to get up?"

I moved my legs to try to get up and felt a shooting pain in my left leg, I gasped. She quickly moved down to my leg and inspected it.

"I need you to roll over and sit up so I can get a proper look at you leg. The left one correct?"

"Yeah," I said softly and then did as she said. She poised her wand over my left leg.

"_Ostendo malum!" _A soft pink light traveled over to my leg and when it hit it felt like someone had inflated my leg like a balloon. It was completely weightless.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I'm making sure you didn't do any serious damage," she looked at me sternly.

"I just fell and not even a long distance, I'm sure it's just bruised." Suddenly a bright purple light was floating above my leg and it lost that inflated feeling.

"Ah, it would seem you are right," It looked like it pained her greatly to say this. I smiled cheekily.

"I bet that's the first time you've ever said that." This probably wasn't the greatest time to be making fun of her, what with her wand still out, but I just couldn't resist.

"Shut it, you." She pointed her wand at my leg again and muttered a few healing spells under her breath. The pain almost instantly went away.

"Thank you," I murmured. Hermione turned to look at me and for a second it hit me how beautiful she actually was, it had never really occurred to me before. I saw why Weasley liked her so much, he's too dim-witted to see her for more than looks.

"…so I don't have to take you to the Hospital Wing." Apparently she had been speaking to me, uhh opps.

"Sorry didn't catch that." She huffed.

"I _said_ that you should probably get up and stop staring at me like there actually is something wrong with you head, so that I don't have to take you to the Hospital Wing."

"Oh, er, sorry," I muttered sheepishly. Without answering she stood up and dusted herself off. She held out a hand to me and helped me up. I stood shakily and then finally managed took keep my balance. Hermione gestured at the doors to the Great Hall and we both proceeded in uncomfortable silence. Before she was able to open the door I grabbed her arm.

"What?" She said agitatedly.

"I'm sorry, ok?" I put every bit of sincerity I had into my eyes. I know I told myself that it wouldn't be me that apologized but oh effing well. She scrutinized me, making sure I wasn't lying. After a little bit I could see the acceptance in her eyes.

"It's ok I suppose, but please don't make comments about Ron," she said softly. I saw the irrevocable sadness in her expression and it invoked a feeling that I couldn't identify.

"You're upset he didn't come back with you, aren't you?" This invoked another feeling that I could identify, jealousy.

"It's not just him it's Harry too, I miss them both so much," she whispered. She looked about to cry so I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. I could hear her sobbing softly into my shoulder and I patted her back awkwardly. I just wished she would stop being so unhappy, I didn't like it when Hermione was unhappy.

After awhile she pulled back and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. She smiled faintly and I took that smile as a thank you, I returned it.

All of a sudden a rampage of students came bursting out of the Great Hall, nearly trampling me and Hermione. I grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the noisy crowd and into a corridor. She turned her head to look at me, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Oh, God," I groaned, that smile couldn't mean anything good.

"Since it appears that we have missed dinner, would you fancy a trip to the kitchens Miss Parkinson?"

Knowing better than to deny her I simply nodded and trudged along after her, wondering how many school rules we were breaking.

A/N: Sorry about the wait, I had exams and they were a bitch. Hope you all enjoyedJ

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue.


End file.
